gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovades
in incubation pod with other Innovades]] are genetically engineered bio-terminals created by Celestial Being and Veda in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. They are considered the artificial versions of genuine Innovators; their purpose is to help prepare humanity for Innovation and lead humanity for future expected communication with other intelligent life.Pure Distortion, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 8.Beyond, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 24. Background The Innovades are living bio terminals created by Celestial Being to help Veda implement Aeolia's Plan into its many phases.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Book pg. 119. The exact time when the Innovades were first created is not yet known; however, their existence into human society dates back up to 2185 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 02: Hunter. They are created using a set of genetic templates gathered from various human donors. The templates are marked with numbers, with examples being Ribbons Almark's 0026 and Tieria Erde's 0988. Veda assigned different tasks to different Innovades; some Innovades are sent to different kinds of missions, actively completing the tasks Veda has sent them to do,Mostly evident in side stories Gundam 00P, 00F and 00I. while others are integrated to live in human society in order to monitor and understand humanity. Though most of them are clueless of what they really are, Innovades know of Aeolia's Plan and exist as beings who carry it out. In general, the Innovades are supposed to help humanity set out to space and evolve into Innovators; through their exceptional abilities, the Innovades are to act as a bridge to lessen the tensions that will be brought up by space colonization and by the Innovation that humanity will face in the future. This will also prepare humanity for the expected dialogues with other life forms in space. Skills & Capabilities Overall, Innovades are artificially made to exist as a space faring species. Through gene manipulation and nanomachines, Innovades are able to suppress their aging and can adapt into the harsh environment of space. Though they are outwardly similar to humans, they also possess greater reflexes and coordination than a normal human because of their quantum brainwaves. In general, Innovades are Level-B quantum brainwave users.Gundam 00 Second Season Official Files 6 page 09. Thanks to their advanced use of quantum brainwaves with the help of GN Particles, they can interface with the quantum supercomputer Veda and, in turn, acquire other special abilitiesGundam 00P File No.25: Friend. (access to special abilities, however, still requires authorization and approval from Veda).Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening. Innovades with the same DNA base can also easily link with each other through telepathy. Categories There are two main categories among the Innovades; the Combat-type and the Intelligence Gathering-type. There is a third additional category that is the Copy-Type Innovades, in which category the Gaga Forces fit in, but it is unknown how they are different from the other Innovades aside from their mass production purpose. The Combat Type Innovades (also known as Meister Type Innovades) are mainly known for their aptitudes to be mobile suit pilots. They have a good sense of battle intuition and have a great set of reflexes during combat. They also show better physical capabilities than humans. These Innovades are normally to pilot mobile suit units; in Aeolia's Plan, they are assigned by Veda as potential Gundam Meisters. Examples of Combat Type Innovades are Ribbons Almark, Tieria Erde, Grave Violento, and many others. The Intelligence Gathering Type Innovades, on the other hand, are Innovades who specialized in gathering info rather than in combat. They are usually sent out as spies to gather intel and data about enemy forces. Aside from being assigned to espionage missions by Veda, most of these Innovades are also integrated in human society, living normal life and unaware of what they really are. The Innovades' actions are being monitored by Veda and are used for the purpose of Aeolia's Plan. According to Gundam 00I, because the Innovades don't age, they only last in human society for around 10 years, after which they are recalled by Veda. They are later implanted with new personalities when they are sent out for their new mission within society again. Among the Innovades of this type are Anew Returner, Regene Regetta, Hixar Fermi, and so on. Sexuality and Gender During the airing of the Second Season of Gundam 00, most of the Innovators, who were the only Innovades introduced at the time, have their sex specified as "unknown" (or "-") in their character profiles in Official Files and many publications. Due to their androgynous appearances, some audiences often speculate each of the Innovades' genders. One of the earlier information about the Innovade gender was given in one of Gundam 00P's Question and Answer Corner. According to one of the portions, distinct sex was only given to Innovades that were meant to live and mingle in human societyMobile Suit Gundam 00P: Question and Answer Corner, Dengeki Hobby Magazine October 2009 Issue.; a purpose commonly given to Intelligence Gathering Type Innovades. On the other hand, the Combat-Type Innovades are neutral in general. The Innovade group, Innovators, which are mostly Combat-Types, were neutral; with the exception of Anew Returner, who was a female and one of the Intelligence Gathering-Types.Gundam 00 Second Season Official Files 6 pg. 26-27. List of Known Innovades ;Celestial Being *Tieria Erde *Grave Violento *Hixar Fermi *Hanayo *Hayana *Laetitia Erde ;Innovators *Ribbons Almark *Bring Stabity *Devine Nova *Hiling Care *Revive Revival *Anew Returner *Regene Regetta *Gaga Forces ;Earth Sphere Federation *Flinch Break *Federation Spokeswoman ;Veda *Leif Recitativo *Telicyra Herfi *Bryn Sondheim *Lars Grise *Hermiya *Sulu Suluzu ;Katharon *Brad ;Rogue Innovades *Beside Pain ;Others *Sky Eclipse *Pity Grise Modified Humans There are some humans who were genetically engineered to possess certain Innovade abilities. Here are some list of them: ;*Team Trinity :The Trinity siblings were genetically engineered by Alejandro Corner, using Ribbons' Innovade traits, to pilot the Gundam Thrones in the upcoming armed interventions that was going to happen in 2307 AD.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230 It is unclear how much Innovade traits they inherited, though Nena Trinity shows the ability to connect to Veda using her quantum brainwaves. ;*Louise Halevy :Ribbons met Louise sometime between the defeat of Celestial Being in 2308 AD and their return in 2312 AD. Ribbons provided a set of medications to Louise, which presumably help Louise cope with the effects of harmful GN Particles in her body. However, it was later revealed that the medications actually contain substances that forces Louise to develop quantum brainwaves. Super Soldier Connection Though never once mentioned, there's a strong link between the research performed by HRL's Superhuman Research Institute and Celestial Being's Innovades. Just like Innovades, the super-soldiers produced were all genetically engineered and modified to use quantum brainwaves; their capabilities varied as they were still performing on-going research and development. They all have nano-machines within their bodies to help increase healing and their adaptability in space. Despite being developed separately, people could say their developments are almost the same. As of AD 2307 (Season 1), The HRL research institute has not yet produced their ideal Super Soldiers, in part because of inability of the test subjects to fully utilize their quantum brainwaves."Escape Limit Zone," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season episode 05."Setsuna," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season episode 25."Reunion and Separation", Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 07. The missing link between the Innovade development and Super Soldier research is the presence of GN Particles, which is said to expand the ability of a person to use his/her quantum brainwaves. Picture Gallery File:Innovades.jpg|The Innovators Innovade Incubation Pods.jpg|Innovades inside Incubation Pods Articles & References Q-Brainwaves-Official-Files-6.png|Official File 6 - Quantum Brainwaves Innovade2ndMechanics.jpg|Second Mechanics - Innovades and their Abilities. External Links *mike_s_6's partial translations of Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Book. *Good Haro's partial translations of Gundam 00 s2 Official Files 6. *Good Haro's translation of Innovade Types from 2nd Mechanics Book page 119. Category:Genetic Type Category:Anno Domini